tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Faulty Whistles
Faulty Whistles is the twenty-sixth episode of the sixth season. Plot Peter Sam is delivering some goods, but on the way home his whistle is knocked off by a branch. Duncan laughs and sets off with his goods. One the way, he startles Elizabeth and the bull she is carrying by Whistling loudly. When he passes Terence in a field he prepares to give him the same surprise, but he blows his whistle so hard it simply flies off into the field. Luckily, one of Duncan's trucs is carrying an organ destined for Strawberry Grove School, and Headmaster Hastings plays the organ when and where Duncan should whistle. Duncan reaches home safely, but is teased by Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty. Peter Sam tells Duncan that he was brave to go on without a whistle. This cheers Duncan up. Characters * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Elizabeth * Headmaster Hastings * Skarloey (Does not speak in the US version) * Terence (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct Trivia * This story appears to be a loose adaptation of the Railway Series story, Mike's Whistle. * The organ plays the song "Comin' Round the Mountain" while Duncan puffs on the cliffside. * Headmaster Hastings is named after the episode's writer, Ross Hastings. * This was the final episode narrated by Alec Baldwin. * This is the final episode to use the original music in the US version. * Music is played when Duncan is making his deliveries in the UK version, but not in the US narration. * In the UK version, Skarloey says "Toot! Toot!", but in the US version, just whistles. * In Norway, this episode is named "Duncan's New Whistle". The Danish title is "Whistle Complications". In Japan it is called "Whistle Has Changed". It is called "Lose Whistle" in Welsh. Goofs * Rheneas has Peter Sam's whistle sound. * When Elizabeth is carrying the bull her eyes look wonky. * For the first shot of the camera "pulling" Duncan, at the bottom of the screen a wire is bouncing up and down. * It was very dangerous for Headmaster Hastings and the boy to travel on the flatbed. * The organ should have been properly secured to ensure it wouldn't fall off on the journey. * Duncan never takes the organ to Strawberry Grove during his deliveries. The organ winds back up at the Yards with him. However, he would not have anything to use as a whistle if he did so. Merchandise * Take-Along (four-pack and movie car; both discontinued) Gallery File:FaultyWhistlestitlecard.jpg|US title card File:HeadmasterHastings.jpg File:FaultyWhistles.PNG Image:FaultyWhistles2.jpg|Deleted scene Image:FaultyWhistles3.PNG File:FaultyWhistles3.png File:FaultyWhistles4.png|Peter Sam's whistle is knocked off File:FaultyWhistles5.png|Peter Sam File:FaultyWhistles6.png|Elizabeth and Duncan File:FaultyWhistles7.png|Duncan and Terence File:FaultyWhistles8.png File:FaultyWhistles9.png File:FaultyWhistles10.png File:FaultyWhistles11.png File:FaultyWhistles12.png|Rusty, Duncan, Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:FaultyWhistles13.png|Rheneas File:FaultyWhistles14.png|Headmaster Hastings File:FaultyWhistles15.png File:FaultyWhistles16.png File:FaultyWhistles17.jpg File:FaultyWhistles18.jpg File:FaultyWhistles19.jpg File:FaultyWhistles20.jpg File:FaultyWhistles22.jpg File:FaultyWhistles23.jpg File:FaultyWhistles24.jpg file:FaultyWhistles25.jpg|The bull File:FaultyWhistles25.png File:FaultyWhistles26.png File:FaultyWhistles27.png File:FaultyWhistles28.png File:FaultyWhistles29.png File:FaultyWhistles30.png File:FaultyWhistles31.png File:FaultyWhistles32.png File:FaultyWhistles33.png File:FaultyWhistles34.png File:FaultyWhistles35.png File:FaultyWhistles36.png File:FaultyWhistles37.png File:FaultyWhistles38.png File:FaultyWhistles39.png File:FaultyWhistles40.png File:FaultyWhistles41.png|Duncan's driver File:FaultyWhistles42.png File:FaultyWhistles43.png File:FaultyWhistles44.png File:FaultyWhistles45.png File:FaultyWhistles47.png File:FaultyWhistles48.png File:FaultyWhistles49.png File:FaultyWhistles50.png File:FaultyWhistles51.png|Rusty File:FaultyWhistles52.png|Skarloey File:FaultyWhistles53.png|Peter Sam's new whistle File:FaultyWhistlesTake-Along.jpg|Take-Along four-pack File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car Episode File:Faulty Whistles - British Narration|UK narration File:Faulty Whistles - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes